<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>neocommunication centre: open! by starlightdreaming (1qazwas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710655">neocommunication centre: open!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1qazwas/pseuds/starlightdreaming'>starlightdreaming (1qazwas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, also the aus are for each chapter, author is attempting to face her demons through writing, dotae ruin my life, i am EMOTIONAL and YEARNING, jaeyong are soft, this entire thing is an au at this point, very mild enemies to lovers implications for johnhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1qazwas/pseuds/starlightdreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short (5-7 sentence long) ficlets!</p><p>(there's a lot of aus but they each apply to a different fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>meimei's responses</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because of user hencas, i've moved from writing poetry to THIS and it's been an experience and a half but i'm forever thankful for it because i haven't been this inspired in a while so wooohoooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">contents:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">chapter 1:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>contents!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710655/chapters/62428294#workskin">
    <span class="u">chapter 2:</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>welcome to my playground</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yuil</em>
</p><p>consider this: hitman!yuta, target!taeil and playful banter with a small hint of sexual tension (i say small, it's really up to interpretation with this length)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710655/chapters/62428354#workskin">
    <span class="u">chapter 3:</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>blow my mind</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>johnhyuck</em>
</p><p>consider this: magic school au with johnhyuck as enemies who are forced to work together on a class project</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710655/chapters/62429113#workskin">
    <span class="u">chapter 4:</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>love song</b>
</p><p>
  <em>jaeyong</em>
</p><p>consider this: taeyong's dry love-life meets the charismatic force that is jaehyun</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710655/chapters/62429284#workskin">
    <span class="u">chapter 5:</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>fly away with me</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>dotae</em>
</p><p>consider this: writer!doyoung, muse!taeyong and a whole lot of angst</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. welcome to my playground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hitman au with one of them being the target, but they've built a strong friendship over a short amount of time or in other words: yuil fail to professional under otherwise very serious circumstances.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to the clusterfuck that is this collection of works! i hope you enjoy your stay.<br/>and because i listen to music as i write that often has NO relation to the story, have a sneak peek hoho</p><p>today's pick: the ENTIRE sawayama album (listen to rina! she's spectacular)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wish you’d stop barging in like this.” Taeil relaxed back in his chair, running his hand through his coiffed, red hair as he lets his gaze roam over Yuta’s silhouette; the dim light from his window catching on his pistol.</p><p><br/>
Yuta, often questions how he ended up at this point with this red-haired menace, with Taeil never making it easy to track him down, and after months of chasing after him Yuta ended up in a crossfire that meant saving his ass, Taeil had unknowingly become a friend of sorts through constant badgering that broke down Yuta’s emotional walls to the point he simply relented and let him in.</p><p><br/>
So Yuta only huffs, rolling his eyes as he moves closer to stand in front of him, laying his pistol down on the desk before pointing accusingly at him, “And <em>I</em> wish, you’d start taking this seriously.”</p><p><br/>
Taeil scoffs, eyebrows raised in a mix of amusement and faux-shock as he rises to meet him. There’s a beat of silence as they study each other before he playfully pinches his friend’s cheek who quickly swats it away scowling, Taeil chuckling lightly, “How can I? You’re barely even trying.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. blow my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"we're performing a spiritual ritual together for magic class but we hate e/o's guts" or in other words: bastard duo magic school au</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today's music pick: abandoned - brown eyed girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Donghyuck was assigned his partner for the new warding project in magical defence class, he was hoping it wouldn’t be the tall, annoyingly loud menace in his form but rather his best friend Mark, whose success ratio meant Hyuck wouldn’t have to lift a single finger all term.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Alas fate had other plans, so imagine his utter disappointment when Professor Moon announced his partner was the single student he dreaded. His gaze flitted to the back of the classroom, catching onto Johnny’s own, and Hyuck honestly wished he could have jumped him when he saw him smirking at him, eyes glinting even in the dim light of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
For the rest of the class, Hyuck couldn’t help but glare daggers at him to the point that Doyoung, his overly studious and often prickly desk partner actually tries to comfort him for the first time ever and ultimately fails because Hyuck can’t hear him over the slow rumble of displeasure that ripples over his entire being (as well as the intense, growing desire to learn how to hex someone).<br/>
<br/>
When the day finally comes where they have to meet to actually work on the project, Hyuck tries his best simply to pass, but Johnny being his typical bastard self chooses a different mentality entirely, so, Hyuck is left staring at him as he pours the last of the rice into a malformed symbol, his lack of care and attention grinding on his last nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“If you’re gonna do it like that, then don’t do it at all, dickhead.” He mutters the last part under his breath but Johnny’s far too good at catching small verbal details (it’s ironic really, considering he’s so clumsy with everything else), so when he whips his head around, his narrowed, dark brown eyes radiating malice, and somehow some sick tinge of contentment, Hyuck knows he’s in for the longest night of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they’re only allowing pairs on the ferris wheel and we’ve just met but is this fate?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today's music pick: eight - iu ft. suga</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily for Taeyong, the line for the ferris wheel wasn’t too long compared to the other “<em>more fun</em>” rides so it didn’t take long for him to reach the front of the line, watching as a loved-up couple took their seats together, looking all parts shy and eager; if Taeyong had to guess, they were on their first date together and <em>if</em> Doyoung was with him, he’d agree, their mutual habit of observing people around them filling in any lull in conversation. Alas, Taeyong was completely alone, the rest of his group buzzing to go on the weird ride that goes upside-down that he simply <em>didn’t</em> get since it’d just make him feel nervous <em>and</em> queasy, so, he ended up going alone to the one ride he did enjoy and simultaneously, could stomach; plus the sweeping, kaleidoscopic views of the rest of the park against the endless abyss of the night enraptured him long enough to forget he was afraid of heights in the first place.</p><p>“Uh, sorry dude but it’s two per car.” The worker tiredly interrupted his reverie as he gestured at the empty car, and Taeyong gulped anxiously remembering how cramped the seats were to each other and shuddered at the thought of sharing his precious personal space with any random person; he was about to shake his head apologetically and step out of the line when a jovial voice pushed in among his thoughts.</p><p>“If it’s okay with him, we can share the car.” The man smiled kindly, his dimples on full display, and Taeyong gulped again, this time out of something akin to bashfulness and unbridled attraction as the man shifted his gaze onto him, and for some <em>completely unnecessary</em>, heart-stopping reason, smiling wider, his eyes turning into attractive crescents as Taeyong felt himself falling into whatever wonderful vortex this man’s charms were made of, nodding almost enthusiastically at his suggestion.</p><p>The worker didn’t really seem to care as they shrugged, opening the gate for the two to step through and after a bashful back-and-forth as to who sat first and where, annoying the worker <em>immensely</em>, they had finally settled and as he had expected, the seats were cramped yet wonderfully so, as he found himself pressed snugly against the handsome stranger (<em>did he say his name was Jae?</em>) and all he could think was <em>what a fucking happy chance of fate this was</em> and to thank the others for effectively ditching him later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. fly away with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you're my secret muse but you're moving away and i can't tell you you've inspired everything i've ever made, but i also can't bear to lose you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today's music pick: everything - the black skirts (my favourite band!!! they're amazing!!! i fully recommend!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Two months had passed since Taeyong broke the news to the rest of the group that he’d be moving away to pursue a work placement in the fashion industry, his meticulously curated portfolio catching the eyes of several moguls who were looking to bringing new faces into the ever-evolving profession; it simply made sense for him to go and pursue his dreams, it’s how life works out after university after all.<br/>Today marked the day he was supposed to depart onto his new life, young bright eyes staring ahead, walking fearlessly towards the future with a determined flourish and Doyoung could only watch him get further and further away, until he was nothing but a shadow in the horizon and finally, despite it all, he felt his heart break, too brittle from the cold isolation of winter, with no warmth to cling to, with no hope within reach.</p><p>Doyoung had spent his school years writing, turning his heart into poems, lyrics, and novels that brought him into the spotlight of some of the most competitive publishing houses Seoul had to offer; he rose quickly and surely, his newest publication ‘Star Blossom’ shooting through the ranks before he could even understand what was happening, but Taeyong was there the whole way, his smile radiating the gentlest, warmest light Doyoung had ever had the pleasure to behold.</p><p><em>You’re my everything</em>, he had desperately wanted to say when they embraced for the last time, his eyes roaming over the face he’d spent years observing; from the sweet caramel of his eyes, the soft, delicate rose scar that he had dedicated reams and reams of poetry to, the rosy, angelic pout of his lips to the contrastingly sharp line of his jaw against the fresh-faced beauty of his profile, <em>everything</em> about him Doyoung had committed to memory, <em>everything</em> about him etched its way through his work to his heart, to the point that Doyoung <em>almost</em> couldn’t let him go.</p><p>But, as he had gazed into those twinkling eyes one last time, Doyoung couldn’t find it in him to beg him to stay, and though his heart had ached at the loss, there was nothing he could have said to justify stopping his love from leaving his side, and so, instead he pressed a kiss to his hands, placing a carefully, wrapped parcel into his hands to take away on his journey; a collection of all the poems he had written for Taeyong since their first meeting to their last, with a special dedication on the front, the only one Doyoung’s ever written: <em>To the love of my life, Lee Taeyong</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you have any other prompt ideas, leave them in the comments! additionally, if you want a longer fic out of any of these, i can be bullied into writing them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>